


In the Dressing Room

by Kitsuneredwolf



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dressing Room Sex, M/M, misha is cute, uncomfortable jensen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-27
Updated: 2016-08-27
Packaged: 2018-08-11 07:59:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7883089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitsuneredwolf/pseuds/Kitsuneredwolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen is forced to share a room with Misha and Misha can't get his act together and does numerous cute things driving Jensen crazy. Slowly true feelings are revealed to Jensen who is reluctant to admit them. In a frenzy he acts on them spooking Misha. Will they be able to work it out?</p><p>If you like it please leave a a comment and a Kudo. I really appreciate your time and your support. I am also open to feedback but please be constructive.</p><p>(I take requests, if you have any let me know)</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Dressing Room

It’s been a month since Jensen and Misha have been sharing the same dressing room, and every day it was a struggle, especially when the little guy always seemed to lose his makeup shirt. Sometimes Jensen though if his head weren’t attached he’d lose it. Their makeup clothes were worn so that their wardrobe wouldn’t get ruined while getting made up, so Jensen was always confused how Misha always managed to misplace his shirt. He wondered if the bugger did it because he wanted to annoy him or if he was really that clueless. He wasn’t sure it was hard to tell. He remembered back to the first time Misha asked to borrow one of his extras. He was annoyed at first, but as he watched Misha pull the fabric over his smaller frame, he practically choked. Like always, Misha did everything with a smile. Initially he seemed to get lost in it, like a kitten pawing his way around the underside of a sheet or inside a paper bag before popping his head out the top. He would laugh and try to smooth his messed hair, but with little luck. Jensen wore a blush, but Misha didn’t seem to notice, just thanked him with a pat on the shoulder and a kiss on the cheek. Damn Jared for starting that habit, it made him flinch every time. He couldn’t help the feeling he got in his stomach, his muscles, sometimes even down to his nethers. It was the same feeling he got when a girl pulled on his clothes. Even after Misha got the clothing on, it was slack in places because they were too big and Misha would tug and play with it making Jensen melt. He couldn’t help but think the little guy was so cute, as annoying as it was to admit, even if it wasn’t out loud. He would shake his head trying to quell the feeling, more often than not ,it didn’t work.

 

“You ok?”

 

Misha would asked concerned eyes focused, piercing even, with their ocean blue hue. Misha would grab Jensen’s tricep and give a small squeeze as if to emphasize his concern, he didn’t like that too much. He had a thing about being touched, but it was something he had to get used to His two main co-stars being of the hands on kind. Pinching, grabbing, and spanking tended to be the most common things that happened and he just had to deal with it. Sometimes he would engage when he grabbed hold of a hitch of bravery, forgetting is dislike, but it never lasted long. In response to Misha’s ploy, Jensen would swallow hard looking to him with slight disdain and would just nod and respond, “Just tired.” He wasn’t lying. It was hard keeping himself in check and trying to find out and fight what his feelings might be toward this awkward, funny little man. Not to mention trying to keep up with his antics on a day to day basis. He was lucky he could generally dodge the whipped cream flying pies that came out of their usual romp between takes. Sometimes he would get jealous because Misha usually got hit and Jared would lick it right off his face as Misha eagerly would lap at the tin, unbothered by the event.

 

Aside from the set, away from the circus that is the preparation and setting of the show, Misha would prepare gallivanting around the trailer they share. He would strip down, almost in the nude, rehearsing his lines while Jensen faced his usual corner trying not to look. Misha’s little boxer briefs hugged his hips framing each slope and cheek almost like a candy wrapper sealing up a treat. Jensen cursed under his breath, trying to exude calm with his slow breathing. Seeing him like that did all the wrong things to him and it was even more difficult to hide it. Distractions usually didn’t work to well because Misha was always up in what he was doing. Batting at things in his hands, leaning on him, jumping on him, poking and patting, it never stopped. Sometimes he had to shove handfuls of candy in his mouth that Jared often brought him just to keep from moaning or at least faking what he was moaning about.  Unlike himself, Misha is so touchy feely, and a very friendly and kind person. Not that Jensen wasn’t nice, but was less comfortable with himself and the world than Misha is, because he is very outgoing and comfortable with almost every situation you can throw at him, undaunted and unbothered by most things Jensen would consider things uncomfortable. The most uncomfortable he has been is when sometimes Misha would come over and ask advice on how he should emote a line, taking everything Jensen has not to stare. Delivery! Your treat has arrived, his mind would think. But he could not give in, like it or not they were becoming great friends, getting closer with each passing day. Misha innocently leaned into Jensen, poking at the black print on his paper, as he asked away. It was surprising how sweet his real voice sounded compared to the voice he chose while acting, which was quite astonishing such a sound could come out of him. Jensen leaned toward the paper, really trying to engage but he choked. The little guy smelled so good standing this close. Rubbing his nose, trying to keep the scent from turning him on. Misha would then look to him with his big blue puppy dog eyes for a response, taunting him unintentionally. Jensen, collecting his sanity, would reply with a shaky voice and a cough. Then Misha would smile and thank him before shuffling off, shoving his nose back into his script. This made the larger man blush. He was sure he was an angel for real rather than just playing one on TV. His good spirits, eagerness to assist and entertain, and not to mention his seemingly innocent approach to life absolutely tortured him. The things he wanted to do to the little angel was a rather long list, and the makeup woman couldn’t come fast enough to relieve him. How he thought about locking the door and enacting his fantasies, but he was much more of a gentleman than that despite his dark desires. Maybe he was getting too into his new character, maybe he was losing his mind, all he knew is he was falling. Every movement and comment Misha made charmed Jensen. Every word he would always hang on a little longer to get to know him better. In his mind it aggravated him how easy it was to fall for Misha, almost like a willing trap. Magic? Pathetic? He couldn’t decide, all he knew is he was entranced.

 

One day he couldn’t take it any more…

 

Misha knocked at the door as he always did, announcing himself with a song. Typically it was his own parody of a popular tune on the radio, sung sweetly in his little raspy voice, a note or two slightly off key. He was always so thrilled to see Jensen, and Jensen came to look forward to seeing him, his fondness for him growing. As bothered as was, he only pretended to be vexed with the him, but it was actually more with himself than anything. He was always about girls and now he hides behind the door, butterflies in his gut for the goof ball on the other side. Preparing himself with an exhale he hesitantly grabbed the door knob and he could swear he saw a halo upon Misha’s head when he opened it. The bigger male let the little angel in and he came in gleaming, his script being waved enthusiastically.

 

“I think I finally got my lines straightened out! Can’t wait to close out this episode. It is getting too intense even for me…”

 

His words trail off as Jensen stopped listening, struggling not to stare as Misha set his script down on the counter. With his back turned the little angel started tugging off his shirt and pants and the larger man couldn’t help but check him out. The cut of his shoulder blades, down the slope of his back, to the perky bottom, he was perfect. Why did it take so long for him to notice? Oh yeah it was all girls before this guy showed up. Maybe he ruined him for everything else.  He could see the angel’s muscles working beneath the skin as he folded his clothes and placed them aside. How he wanted to bite into that peachy flesh of his. Jensen bit his lips as the backlighting from the table lamp gave him an edge glow, the hard shadow showing the cut of each muscle on his body as he turned back around to face Jensen. He wasn’t as chiseled out as himself, but he liked that.

 

“Jensen?”

 

Say my name he thought to himself, getting a little smirk, thinking he was hearing it in his mind.

 

“Jensen?”

 

“Huh”

 

The larger male snapped out of his ogling as Misha called to him for the second time. “Yes?” Jensen responded blinking eyes to regain focus.

 

“I’m going to need to borrow your shirt again”

 

Jensen grabbed a shirt off the shelf and tossed it to Misha turning to his corner to change out of his own clothes. The little angel began to ramble about the shoot and Jensen just nodded trying to keep his head out of the gutter. He only managed to get his makeup pants on trying to shake the images from his mind. Suddenly a hand brushed his arm with a question and Jensen turned to see the still half naked Misha beside him.

 

“Dude, you’re still not dressed!?”

 

“I don’t need to be for the next ten minutes 15 min or so, I like to air out before I put that heavy jacket on. I get so sweaty after a while…”

 

Jensen swallowed hard, thinking about Misha sweaty. He responded trying to keep his cool, covering it up with sarcasm and a little bit of irritation “did you ever think I might need a break from you running around practically naked, you do it every day.”

 

“Oh? You’re just jealous” Misha laughed at Jensen’s comment.

 

“I am not jealous!” Jensen retorted.

 

Misha placed his hand on Jensen’s chest and gave him a small push “yes you are, you know you want me for my body.”

 

Misha was just joking but Jensen hastily snapped. He grabbed the hand that Misha had offered him and raised it high over his head herding the little angel and pinning him against a cabinet. His other hand pressed against the cabinet door so Misha could not escape him as he nuzzled into the little angel’s neck. Misha grabbed the larger man’s biceps and tried to push him off.

 

“Jensen, what are you doing? I don’t understand. It was just a …”

 

“A joke?” Jensen raised his lips to Misha’s jaw line and ear “you know what the joke is?” His tongue lapped against the little angel’s ear lobe “the joke is how I keep kidding myself that I don’t want you…”

 

“What?” Misha’s confusion grew as a blush began to cross his face.

 

“I just can’t stand it anymore, I want you so bad…” His teeth grazed downward against Misha’s skin trailing down to his collar bone. Nipping, and licking making his skin wet. Misha’s knees began to buckle letting out a small whimper. Jensen removed his hand from the cabinet and caught Misha, supporting his lower back. Jensen could feel himself getting hard as Misha’s sighs grew more frequent. Then suddenly…

 

“Jensen stop… I-I can’t-“

 

Misha pushed Jensen off with a harder shove than he would have liked to have given to his friend, and threw on his clothes and left. Jensen then felt guilty, punching the cabinet out of frustration. What did he just do…?

 

Misha ran to Jared’s dressing room to hide. Jared was getting his makeup done and Misha just slid in pretending nothing had happened. He conversed as if nothing had happened. He laughed as nothing had happened. But something indeed happened.

 

That night he thought how right it felt to be in Jensen’s arms and how being there had never crossed his mind, even through all the shipping and the fandom. Was this feeling wrong, was his body tricking him? They both were so into girls they often looked together, but it was a whole other deal to look and be looked at. He started to think about Jensen’s eyes and how they would look at Misha’s body. Where he would look, where would they start and end. After his eyes have had their fill would his lips volunteer next? Would his lips travel to his, and from his own lips would they travel the mountains and valleys that is his body? Misha shivered in his bed thinking about it. Tomorrow he wanted to confront Jensen as to how things spun so quickly out of control.

 

Jensen was so upset with himself. He ruined a friendship, years of trust gone in one minute because he couldn’t control himself. He sat at the edge of his bed raking his fingers through his hair. Everything they built, he ruined with little hope of getting it back. Would Misha even talk to him, look at him ever again? Could they work together as they have been or would Misha avoid him all together? If they could come together what would he say? How could he make up for what he had done? Could he look the little angel in the eye and admit everything he felt and did was selfish, stupid, and wrong? Would he have the courage to face him if he had that chance? Jensen would not sleep tonight.

 

Next day Misha met up with the makeup artist and asked her to do their trailer last because he wasn’t feeling well and needed extra time to be ready for set. Without knowing his real goal she nodded and replied “see you soon.” Misha then made his way to their dressing room as slowly as he could. Anxiety began to raise, heart beat in his throat as if it was ready to jump out when he spoke. Before he knew it he was at the door, trembling. He remembered the moment when his knees buckled and Jensen’s hand wrapped around to support him. He blushed at the thought, but he recalled that he felt safe in that moment, he should feel safe around his friend. No matter what, Jensen would never hurt him, as misguided as he was, at least not on purpose. Just knock, he thought, just knock. Taking in a deep breath he raised his hand to knock on the door, but another flash crossed his mind. Jensen pinning his hand above his head kissing his neck. With a shiver he rustled up the courage to knock on the door.

 

Jensen heard the knock and couldn’t believe his ears. His eyes were tired from staying up all night dreading the outcome of his desperate attempt to make Misha his. He was hopeful that this would be his chance to apologize. He rushed to the door and opened it and the little angel was standing on the other side, looking up at him with those big blue eyes of his. It made Jensen’s heart skip a beat.

 

“Jensen I need to speak with you… May I come in?”

 

Jensen stepped back and nodded his head allowing Misha to enter. His steps were light and Jensen could feel his nervousness. Jensen closed the door behind him feeling his heart sink now staring at the ground. He swallowed hard and turned to the little angel and said in a low voice “before you say anything I want to apologize for yesterday, it was wrong and I’m sorry. I’m sorry I made a move on you and abused your trust in me. I should not have-”

 

“Its ok, I have already forgiven you.”

 

Jensen furrowed his brows, not expecting forgiveness so soon. “How could you-“

 

Misha turned to face Jensen, cutting him off for a second time “I know you didn’t mean me any harm, just the exact opposite, and by the look on your face you have punished yourself enough.” He gave a small open palm gesture before slapping his hands down at his sides. “How many years have I known you and how long have we worked together? How can I not know you? “He the shrugged “well besides last night… I know whatever it was you meant, you meant well”

 

Jensen gave a chuckle raising a hand to scratch the back of his head “that’s just like you. Nothing phases you. I don’t know how you do it. If it was the other way around I probably would have decked you.”

 

“I know, but it wasn’t the other way around.”

 

Misha leaned back against the counter only a few feet from where he was pinned, he blushed when he looked at it. He crossed his arms looking to the floor as he crossed his feet one over the other. How should he ask? He was for sure curious. He licked his lips, mouth getting dry “uh… so when did you know?”

 

Jensen lifted an eyebrow as he seated himself into one of the few chairs in the room. “Know what?” he asked confused. Misha chuckled because even out of character he was a bit dense.

 

“That you knew you wanted me?’”

 

Jensen drew a heavy blush, he began to wring his hands, leaning over setting his elbows on his knees. He contorted his face in a guilty kind of way “do you really want to know? You’re unbelievable man.”

“So I’ve been told” Misha smirked.

 

“Well…” Jensen started off “I don’t think I noticed it at first y’know. I mean, I care about you I really do, we’re friends. But I think it really started to hit me when we started sharing a trailer. When you borrowed my shirt for the first time, and undressed…” Jensen Laughed to himself and Misha scrunched his brows together a smile on his face because he could see how fond Jensen was of him.

 

“What?” Misha asked.

 

“You were so cute, I mean my shirt was too big and you were parading around. I guess I found you cute the way I find girls cute. Ah, I donno” He let his head droop “I guess that’s kind of silly…”

 

Misha moved over to Jensen and put hand on his shoulder “well I think it’s very sweet.”

 

Jensen looked up at his friend “thanks but… Now I’m lost. I’m not sure what to do from here.” He rubbed his face with one hand “my guess is you’re not into me and that’s ok, I guess I’ll have to learn to deal.”

 

Misha ruffled Jensen’s hair and walked back over to the counter and he seated himself upon it with a little hop. “Who said I wasn’t into you?”

 

Jensen’s head snapped up from out of his hands, his face intent and hopeful. Misha chuckled again shaking his head “you know, I really thought about what happened… and how it made me feel. I have to say I am a bit curious. Curious to know what might actually happen if we continued last night…” the little angel’s eyes then locked with Jensen’s as if beckoning to him and Jensen could not resist the invitation.

 

Jensen stood and slowly walked over, with that swagger he usually had and stood before Misha. “You’re not teasing me are you?” He then lifted his hand to reach for Misha’s cheek, hand trembling before it grazed the angel’s jaw. Misha slowly closed his eyes feeling the warmth of Jensen’s fingers. Together their breathing started to elevate. The angel re opened his eyes to stare into larger male’s bright green, and with a smirk he responded.

 

“Teasing you is my favorite pass time… I thought you would have known that by now.”

 

“Is that so, I guess I have to give you a new favorite pass time.”

 

Jensen leaned in to taste the lips of the angel he so desperately fell for. His lips were soft for a man, suckling and licking supple flesh and tongue. The taste was better than he thought it would be. Sweet. Salty. Both hands now cupped Misha’s face, feeling stubble against his palms. It was so strange laying hands on a man but nothing about it felt wrong. He started getting lost in Misha’s mouth, so hot and wet, his hands began to travel. Misha reached out and wrapped his arms around Jensen’s waist pulling him in. Jensen’s large hands slid over Misha’s toned chest and realized nothing was there. The little angel giggled through the smacking of lips, Jensen became embarrassed breaking the kiss. “Defaulting to bad habits are we?”

 

Jensen frowned “hey, this is my first time getting it on with a man so give me a break.”

 

“Can’t you say it a little more romantic than that?”

 

“Sorry… I’m still nervous”

 

“Don’t be, just do to me what you like for girls to do to you or… tell me what you like me to do to you.”

 

Jensen lifted one brow and a grin stretched across his face “tempting, so I think I’ll start with your first suggestion. I’ll leave the second one for later…” The larger man gripped Misha’s pants and undid them. With his palm he rubbed the outside of his pants, leaning in he gave a small peck at the corner of Misha’s mouth before traveling downward. He licked his lips and he felt the angel getting hard under his palm. His mouth began to water and Misha began to moan and gasp. Jensen could barely stand it, he wanted to taste the angel so bad. With a shuddering breath he lifted Misha’s shirt, pushing him back so his head and shoulder blades were pressed against the wall. Holding the angel’s shirt up exposing the supple chest underneath. Jensen traced is tongue over his pectorals and over and in-between each abdominal muscle, watching how they contracted in response. Misha bit his lip as he watched as Jensen expertly worked his way down to his pant line. Jensen gripped the hips of Misha’s pants and began to pull on them gently, exposing what he wanted most besides the heart of the little angel. His heart, pitter pattering like a small bird against his ribs underneath Jensen’s palm.  The larger man began to nibble and suck on Misha’s hip bones, teasing him, waiting for whimpers of complaint. Every time he got closer to tasting the little angel’s hard member he pulled back, and every time Misha squirmed a little more.

 

“Jensen… you are so cruel to me” Misha whined.

 

“Am I?” Jensen teased as exhaled upon him, seeing him twitch. “Or am I holding back what you want?”

 

“You know what I want…” Misha licked his lips.

 

“Do I? Or maybe I need a little push in the right direction, a little angelic guidance may be?” Jensen grinned as he pulled on the waist band of Misha’s pants with his teeth. “I’m getting hungry…”

 

Misha reached out to Jensen, tracing his brow to his cheek, so lightly with his finger pads. “Don’t make my say it, it’s… a little embarrassing...”

 

“Then show me” Jensen said with a sensual growl.

 

Misha ran his fingers through Jensen’s hair before pulling him closer to his lap “just take me already…please…”

 

Jensen obliged with a willing tongue, hot and wet, followed by a large stoking hand. Misha gasped and moaned with every suggestion the larger man’s mouth offered, suckling and tasting of sugar and salt. Sighs grew louder with every pass of Jensen’s lips, the slick sound making him harder, wanting more of the little angel. Misha’s panting made him start to stutter “Je- Jensen, I-I think I’m gonna- ah!” Misha pulsed down the back of Jensen’s throat with a cry “oh god! Ah!” sharp breaths, body tingling and writhing, orgasm to aftershock, followed by chills as he heard Jensen swallow it down. Misha then went limp, sweat beading on his skin. Jensen stood and kissed his angel on the temple, expecting the tension to dissipate but Misha, without warning seized Jensen’s face eagerly lapping up his own taste from the man’s mouth. “Don’t stop!”

 

From there it became more frantic, Jensen ripped off his shirt, Misha immediately followed suit. The bigger man then gripped the little angel’s pants and pulled them off as Misha hastily undid Jensen’s zipper. With his strong arms Jensen scooped up the little angel under his thighs, angling him for penetration, pinning Misha between him and the counter top. Misha placed his hands around Jensen’s neck trying to get as close to him as he could. Kissing sloppily the larger man drew his finger between their tongues to wet them generously before inserting them into Misha. Misha made a small yelp, but Jensen was careful to lave and massage so as not to hurt him. For the first time their members rubbed together, and they rocked, squeezed and pulled at one another, till the little angel was dripping and ready. With a thrust, Jensen pushed in. Deeper, faster, harder he went. Misha cried out and moaned with every plunge, he could swear the trailer was rocking. Misha began to dig his nails into Jensen’s back “Harder, Fuck me harder!”

 

“When did you get such a dirty mouth?” Jensen manages to say through grunts. He smirked as he lifted Misha’s smaller frame off the makeup counter, now fully supported by him and him alone, using gravity to drive into him. “Want it that bad?” The little angel bit Jensen’s lip.

 

 “Shut up!”

 

“no, ‘cause I want you to cum all over me” the larger man growled and bit into the throat of Misha, hugging him even closer “spill it all over me and I’ll fuck you till I fill you to the brim and you can’t take anymore…”

 

“Ah fuck! I’m AH!”

 

“Oh Jeezus!”

 

Misha Squeezed down hard on Jensen sending them both over the edge. Fluids sprayed and spilled between them, becoming sticky as it dripped down their sweating bodies. Moans and sighs couldn’t be differentiated between the two as Jensen’s trembling legs gave out and they settled down on the floor. Trying to catch their breath, they watched as a pool of liquid gathered between them, still interlocked in Jensen’s arms and lap.

 

“Your right...” Misha panted placing his forehead on Jensen’s shoulder.

 

“About what?” Jensen labored, leaning his cheek against Misha’s.

 

“This is my new favorite pass time…”

**Author's Note:**

> this does not reflect the true nature or the relationship of the real jensen and misha


End file.
